Dear You, Draco
by Array Harmond
Summary: Harry Potter yang berhasil dalam tawanan sang Dark Lord, lalu apa saja yang telah di laluinya? Bagaimana ia menerima dan menyikapi segala tingkah dan semua cinta Draco? "Dear You, Draco" Sekuel from "DARE YOU" a DMHP Fanfiction, Yaoi. Dont Like? Dont Look!


Aku membuka mataku, aku terbangun.

Yang kulihat, tetap dengan kamar yang sama, kamar yang cukup luas, mewah, namun terkesan suasana gelap lebih mendominasi sekelilingku.

Ah, bukan hanya kamarku, mungkin seluruh dunia sihir ini, sudah dipenuhi dengan aura menyedihkan dan suram ini.

Letih menghampiri seluruh tubuhku yang baru kulelapkan beberapa jam sebelumnya, dalam posisi yang masih terbaring, dengan lemah kutelusuri pandanganku ke segala ruangan yang slalu membuatku tetap tidak nyaman. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Saat kumenoleh kesamping, kutemukan pria dengan helaian pirang itu, kulit yang slalu pucat juga masih menyertainya yang entah mengapa saat ini terlihat cukup kurus, bahkan bola mata ruby itu terlihat mencekam saat memandangku.

Ah. Aku masih berada dalam penjaranya, ya?

Ya, Penjara cintanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Honey?" Ucapnya. Dengan wajah yang seram itu, aku bisa rasakan nada penuh cemas dari suaranya.

Dia, Si Malfoy itu. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yang sudah selama beberapa tahun ini terkenal dengan sebutan Dark Lord, orang paling kuat di dunia yang sekarang ini.

 **A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

" **Dear You, Draco."**

 **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

" **Dare You" Sequel - Author : DrarryLova**

 **Harry's POV**

Aku membangunkan tubuhku untuk mencapai posisi duduk dan bersandar. Dan aku baru sadar, aku sedikit pusing. Bahkan aku tak menolak saat tangan pucat besar itu menyentuh dahiku.

"Kau masih sedikit demam, kau harus banyak istirahat."

Heh, aku muak rasanya! melihat pria paling kejam itu sok perhatian padaku. Entahlah, mungkin sejak awal dia sudah gila, tidak, baik Voldemort dan dia, agh! Siapapun itu Dark Lord, mereka sudah gila! Dan aku juga rasanya muak dengan takdirku yang slalu jadi incaran orang-orang seperti mereka!

Apa salahku!? Ayah! Ibu!

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Aku tahu wataknya, pria yang sebaya denganku itu ingin di respon, paling tidak aku harus menjawab apapun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap istirahat, Honey." Ujarnya kini dengan kerutan alis dan bentuk mata yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk, seperti boneka yang slalu patuh pada titah masternya.

Si Malfoy itu gila. Sejak awal, dia entah mengapa mengawali menjadi musuhku. Musuh bulan-bulananku di Hogwarts, entah aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia sangat suka sekali mengusiliku. Dan kedua, meski musuh, dia terkadang memberikan perhatian-perhatian yang ambigu, juga suka menggodaku, memelukku, dan seenaknya melecehkanku. Sejak itu, aku bingung, entah apa maunya. Dan dikemudian hari, semua orang seenaknya saja menghilangkan ingatanku tentangnya, dan semua karena demi kebaikanku, katanya?! kemudian, ia muncul dengan memikul nama Dark Lord baru, lalu mulai memaksa memilikiku. Lalu mereka yang memikirkan kebaikanku, gugur! Meninggal! Nah!

Aku malas dengan alasan itu! Aku benci mengulang memori mengerikan itu!

Pria itu tampan, tapi aku tetap heran, bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku? Ya! Kejahatan yang ia lakukan sampai membunuh banyak teman-temanku dan orang-orang yang ku sayang, hanya demi aku ini? Cinta padaku, katanya? Konyol sekali.

Lalu, hari ini dia mengkhawatirkanku? Apa maksudnya! Si Malfoy itu juga yang membuatku begini! Berapa banyak dalam 2 tahun ini ia slalu menyetubuhiku! Ya! Menyetubuhi aku yang pria ini! Sehingga aku sampai terjatuh sakit. Ah sudahlah, satu penafsiranku tentangnya, DIA MEMANG GILA.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sebentar ya. Aku ingin ketika aku kemari nanti, kau benar-benar sudah sehat, jadi, aku ingin kau beristirahat. Dan aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau sampai membiarkan orang lain masuk kekamar ini ketika aku pergi." Ucapnya intens dan dengan perlahan mengecup pipiku, bahkan lalu beralih melahap bibirku.

Dan setelahnya, kulihat punggung yang sangat memiliki khas pria itu mulai keluar dari kamar ini, dan pintu tertutup ...

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTT!" Aku meneriakan semua perasaanku, meski hanya bisa dengan menutup wajahku dengan bantal, meneriakkan semuanya pada bantal putih itu.

Perasaanku padanya sangat campur aduk! Aku dendam, aku marah, aku kesal, aku benci, aku sedih, aku muak, aku tidak kuat! Aku sangat ingin membunuh pria itu! Oh Merlin! Aku ingin membunuh pria itu! Tapi apa dayaku, aku sudah kalah darinya, bahkan aku banyak kehilangan orang-orang tersayangku!

Ron, Ginny, Proffessor Dumbledore, Proffessor Snape ...

Dan sesaat, air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku. Bahkan 2 tahun ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, berontak saat ia menjamahku saja, dia sudah bisa melukaiku. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa salahku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku juga tahu mengapa pria itu cukup kurus saat ini, aku tahu karena darah vampire-nya yang tidak murni itu, membuatnya memiliki masa-masa terlemah, bahkan dengan menghisap darahku, itu tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan keagungannya, mungkin kali ini juga dia harus melakukan pemulihan dengan menggunakan beberapa alat –entahlah— selama 3hari kedepan. Bahkan disaat masa terlemahnya saja, aku tak bisa melawan si Malfoy keparat itu!

Dan aku juga khawatir, bagaimana nasib Mione, Profesor Lupin dan Cedricc, dimana mereka satu-satunya yang kutahu masih dibiarkan hidup. Apakah mereka disiksa? Atau diperbudak? Atau mungkin bernasib sama sepertiku?

C'mon Harry! Kau harus menolongnya! Kuatlah!

Setelah ucapan optimis itu, aku mulai sedikit tenang, kurasakan angin yang masih sejuk di dunia seperti ini, yang masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Aku melamun,

"Padahal, dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi mengapa bisa, saat bersetubuh saja dia melukaiku? Sebenarnya, apa arti cinta baginya? Hanya memilikiku?" desahku. "Kalau bagiku, cinta itu, kita harus bersikap lembut, mengertikan pasangan kita, dan apapun harus berjuang untuk membuatnya bahagia, bahkan jika tidak bisa memiliki, heh, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Bukannya sudah kutegaskan, si Malfoy itu bukan manusia normal, mana bisa dia memiliki rasa cinta seperti pemahamanku." Aku bergumam lagi dan lagi. Memikirkan arti cintanya. "makanya, dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Konyol sekali. Mana mungkin ini cinta."

Dear Ginny, apakah kau masih hidup? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu, bahkan, jika kutahu kau masih hidup, aku tidak yakin bisa kembali padamu dengan diriku yang sudah kotor dengan cara tidak normal ini.

Dan, Dear Malfoy yang menyebalkan. Semoga kau cepat sehat, dan aku berharap, di masa kejayaanmu ini, aku rela mengorbankan waktu hidupku bersamamu, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, jangan biarkan anak buahmu melakukan kejahatan lagi, damailah kalian, biarkan saja suasana alam yang seperti ini untuk membuktikan kalian penguasanya, kumohon, jangan sampai ada perang lagi.

Huft, padahal mungkin, aku bisa menerima cintanya kalau dia bisa mengabulkan ucapanku yang diatas, tapi apa yang kuharapkan? Mana bisa ia mengerti itu, Harry. Pria itu sudah tidak bisa mengfungsikan otaknya dengan baik.

Oke, Harry, Jangan berharap.

0o0

 **Normal-POV**

"Dray, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran..." Ungkap Pansy sambil memasangkan beberapa kabel putih yang tersambung kesebuah mesin ke dada Draco yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Aku ini seorang Dark Lord, Pans. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." Jawab lelaki berambut platinum itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Pansy hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sombong sekali kau Malfoy. Sekarang saja keadaanmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu." Celetuk Luna yang sedari tadi memang sudah ada di ruang ini bersama seorang pria lainnya.

Draco sudah biasa menghadapi kekhawatiran Pansy yang biasanya slalu disusul dengan ejekan rendahan seorang Lovegood itu dan slalu ia akhiri dengan tidak menggubrisnya.

"Benar, My Lord. Setelah tiga hari pemulihan ini, kau habiskan waktu bersama kekasihmu saja. Urusan kementrian dan selebihnya, kau bisa timpalkan padaku dan ayahmu." Tambah Blaise, yang rupanya paling khawatir padanya di antara orang-orang diruangan ini.

"..." Draco mendengarnya dan diam sejenak. Jarang sekali Blaise menambahi di sela ucapan para gadis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu, kawan."

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap Blaise sambil meninggalkan ruangan diikuti bersama Luna. Dan beberapa menit setelah Pansy merapikan peralatan, iapun meninggalkan Draco di ruang ini seperti biasanya.

Karena zaman ini adalah zaman kegelapan dibawah kekuasaan Draco Malfoy, tak sekali dua kali ada saja kubu yang ingin menciptakan kedamaian. Maka dari itu, mereka harusnya tak bisa bersantai-santai, karena semua yang setia padanya, menginginkan Draco menjadi raja satu-satunya untuk selamanya.

"Harry Potter..." Desah Draco sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya. Takut, terkadang ia sangat takut jikalau pria yang di cintainya itu akan pergi dari sisinya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa takut akan kehilangannya membuat cara mencintainya menjadi cara yang egois. Draco paling tidak ingin, kehilangan kekasihnya yang ia miliki dengan susah payah itu...

...

Hari sepertinya sudah menjelang siang, begitu firasat Harry ketika melihat jam yang setia berbunyi yang menggantung menemaninya bersuara di kamar istimewanya itu. Meski di luar sana langit masih tetap saja hitam.

Pria mungil dengan piyama berwarna peach itu kembali menggelung dirinya. Meski waktu tetap berganti, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut diam di kamar itu demi kebaikan semuanya yang hidup. Manor menyeramkan dan sepi ini tanpa suara manusia yang ia dengar di sekitarnya, membuat titik-titik kebosanannya semakin menggebu. Terkadang, ia juga menunggu datangnya Draco. Pria satu-satunya yang sering berinteraksi dengannya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Tak.

Harry terusik. Ia mendengar suara benda keras yang menghantam tepat kearah jendela kamarnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia mulai sedikit takut kalau-kalau itu adalah penjahat yang lainnya.

Tok tok. Kini suara itu berubah menjadi suara ketukan di sertai dengan suara yang samar-samar. Membuat Harry memberanikan diri berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Harry!" Sahut suara itu lagi tengah berteriak namun dengan suara berbisik. Harry masih tidak percaya ada orang di luar sana, karena sudah jelas, kamarnya terletak di menara manor yang paling atas, bagaimana bisa? Namun, rasanya ia mengenal suara itu ...

"Si-Siapa kau?!"

"Harry buka jendelanya! Ini aku!" Mendengar kalimat terakhir, bola mata Harry nampak sedikit berbinar dan dengan segera, ia berlari kearah satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamar ini dan membukanya.

"CEDRICC!" Ucap lelaki berkacamata bulat itu gembira.

"Hai." Dan di dapati lelaki tampan dengan senyum dan lesung pipinya yang terlihat baik-baik saja menjemputnya dengan sapu terbang itu.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Kau terlalu beresiko datang kemari! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi!" Harry tersadar akan posisinya. Ia tidak boleh senang ketika temannya mendatanginya, bisa jadi itu adalah tamparan balik untuknya nanti.

"Kau tenang saja." Ungkap Cedricc sambil melangkahkan kakinya di tepi jendela dan membiarkan ia menggenggam sapu kendaraannya itu sambil tangan satu laginya bergantung pada celah daun jendela. Wajahnya yang tampan nampak lebih dekat untuk melihat sang Potter. "Aku selalu mengawasimu, dan aku menunggu hari ini, Harry." Bisiknya.

Dan entah kenapa, Harry refleks mendengar kalimat seduktif di samping telinganya itu. Dan memori terulang saat Cedricc berjuang keras untuk menahannya untuk sampai ke genggaman Malfoy. Ia juga teringat saat Cedricc dengan lantangnya berkata ia juga menginginkan dirinya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia terlalu peka terhadap suara-suara pria? Ah, kerjaan si Malfoy sialan itu yang selalu berkata menggoda namun mengancam saat menyetubuhinya ...

Cedricc diam saat memandang lelaki yang di cintainya bengong dengan sangat kaku itu. Matanya juga menatap lelaki itu dengan miris dan tanpa ragu, lengan besarnya ia tapakkan ke pipi kecil yang seketika tersadar sambil menatapnya itu. "Aku tahu sekarang adalah hari bagi Draco untuk pemulihan. Kau pasti sangat terluka, apakah ia selalu menyiksamu? Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku baru menjemputmu sekarang ..." Lirihnya.

Melihat tatapan khawatir dan iba yang tak beda jauh dari Malfoy, membuat Harry mulai menekuk bibirnya. "Kau... kalian berdua, apakah kalian selalu menganggap remeh diriku?" Desis Harry, membuat tangan yang menelusuri pipi Harry terhenti, bahkan matanya membelalak ketika dengan sedikit kasar Harry menyingkirkannya.

"Anak Ramalan, Paverell, Dark Lord, Harry Potter... sebenarnya, apa yang ada dipikiranmu dan si Malfoy gila itu? Kalau memang kita anak dalam ramalan, mengapa aku yang sangat banyak menanggung beban kesakitan ini ..." Harry yang tertunduk mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Harry—" Cedricc bahkan tak kuasa, ia tak ada maksud untuk meremehkan Harry. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dia dan Draco amat sangat menginginkannya, dan tanpa sadar membuat mereka berdua berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Cedricc! Aku sudah tahu segalanya! Selama dua tahun inipula, aku berusaha mempelajari apa yang tidak ku ketahui! Apa penyebab perang mengerikan itu terjadi! Apa maksud daripada adanya kehadiran Dark Lord! Kau, Aku dan Malfoy, Kita bukan anak terpilih! Kita korban untuk kesenjangan dunia yang mereka agung-agungkan! Bahkan aku sadar, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, karena aku tahu, kita penyebabnya! Malfoy, Kau dan Aku! Ya! Kita!"

"Harry—Paverell bukan orang jahat—" Cedricc berusaha untuk mengusap pundak Harry namun langsung di tamparnya lengan itu.

"Aku bahkan tahu! Nasib kalian yang tertekan membuat kalian menginginkanku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ramalan itu! Yang selalu hidup bahagia seperti anak biasanya! Karena semua dirahasiakan oleh profesor Dumbledore! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau dan Malfoy lalui, jadi aku dengan terpaksa, terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit ini! Aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan iri kalian padaku kemudian menjadi cinta yang aku—"

"Harry Potter!" Ucapan Harry tercekat ketika dengan seketika Cedricc memeluk tubuhnya. Erat, sangat Erat. Membuat Harry tersentak dan shock, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi pada semua hidup yang telah ia jalani dengan akhir seperti ini ... "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu... aku dan Draco, aku sangat tahu, aku dan Draco benar-benar menginginkanmu, ramalan si bungsu yang perlu kami lindungi, kami miliki... kau tidak perlu tahu apa saja yang aku ataupun si Draco itu jalani, melihat kau yang hidup, mungkin sebenarnya lebih dari cukup. Tapi, perasaan ingin lebih memiliki, sepertinya, aku rasa baik Draco maupun diriku, sama besarnya." Dengus Cedricc di sela kalimat lembutnya. Dalam keadaan itu, Harry tetap mendengar semua penjelasannya. "Haah, rasanya aku juga sedikit berterima kasih pada Paman Regulus, kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mati di tangan Draco." Ungkap Cedricc sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Cedricc—aku minta maaf—" Harry merasa sangat malu karena menimpakan segala putus asanya pada lelaki baik hati itu.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, kau berhak tahu dan merasa seperti itu. Memang menyedihkan juga menjadi anak dalam ramalan. Tapi sudahlah, berkat itu, aku tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun, karena aku bisa mengenalmu, Harry. Aku tak bohong sangat menginginkanmu."

"A-Apa maksudmu!" Harry menghindari wajahnya ketika dengan seringainya Cedric mendekat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Nah. Karena sudah saatnya, izinkan aku mengajakmu berkeliling keluar."

"HEEH?! Kau sudah gila apa! Draco Malfoy bisa membunuhmu! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Tenang saja, selama beberapa hari Draco pemulihan, aku sudah akan menanggung resikonya. Percaya padaku, mereka takkan bisa membunuhku, Harry. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu pergi dengan dunia yang masih ada di genggamannya, tapi paling tidak, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia barang sebentar saja..."

"Cedricc..." Harry terenyuh melihat tatapan tulusnya yang mengasihani dan ingin membahagiakannya itu. Dan dengan ragu dan rasa takut yang masih sedikit menyelimuti aksi pemberontakkannya, Harrypun mempercayakan semuanya pada Diggory tunggal itu dan ikut pergi bersamanya.

0o0

Laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu terus memacu, melayangkan sapu terbangnya di malam larut sambil membawa orang yang dikasihinya di belakang punggungnya. Bintang gemerlap mulai terlihat di sekitar mereka berdua tanpa Harry sadari karena entah apa yang sedang di lamunkannya.

"Bagaimana Harry? Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Cedricc menoleh ke belakang pungungnya hanya untuk tersenyum kepada sang potter. Namun, mata binarnya seketika meredup begitu melihat Harry seperti tidak fokus dengan ucapannya. "Ada apa, Harry?"

"...E-Eh. Oh." Harry sepertinya tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika wajahnya tersenyum menakjubkan melihat gemerlap bintang-bintang di dunia yang sudah di kuasai awan gelap setiap detiknya itu. Namun senyum itu tak membuat Cedricc terperangah dan masih menatap Potter mungilnya itu dengan dingin. "Ini indah sekali Digg—" Harry tahu tatapan Cedric begitu mengintimidasinya. "A-Ada apa?"

Cedricc tak memberi jawaban. Memalingkan wajah dan memantrai untuk merendahkan kecepatan terbangnya, perlahan untuk mendarat di sebuah bukit-bukit yang rumputnya masih terasa hidup. Namun, semua keindahan sekeliling ini, tetap tak menakjubkan kedua pria di sebuah malam yang masih terasa fatamorgana.

Harry turun dari sapu terbang dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Agak menakutkan melihat wajah dingin sang Diggory tunggal yang mengibaskan jubahnya untuk menaruh sapu kendaraannya di dekat pohon terdekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara berat dari beberapa menit lamanya keheningan sebelumnya.

"A-Aku—"

"Kau tidak bahagia pergi bersamaku?"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Harry terperanjat. Ia menanggahkan wajah tunduknya dan mendapati tatapan menyedihkan dari Diggory yang masih bersikap dingin itu. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak senang. Aku hanya takut ... aku sangat takut Draco nanti akan menghukumku, atau kemungkinan besar akan mencarimu lalu—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Mungkin akan banyak lingkungan indah seperti ini yang kita dapatkan. Untuk tempat tinggal kita berdua. Lagipula, aku yakin, Draco tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan aku juga percaya, kedua paman Black tidak akan membiarkan ia membunuhku. Jadi—"

"Cedricc." Kali ini, Harry yang memotong pembicaraan antusias pemuda yang masih tampan itu. Lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan mata yang sangat begitu cemas. "Aku khawatir, Draco sekarang sedang masa penyembuhan. Aku takut berita kita berdua pergi akan tersebar dan mengacaukan kesehatannya dan menaikkan emosinya. Namun, selebihnya, aku takut ia akan menyakitimu atau mungkin Mione."

Mendengar ucapan tulus Harry yang tak mengada-ada itu, membuat Cedricc terdiam. Ia cemburu, bahkan marah besar, bahwa kenyataannya, Harry mengkhawatirkan pria berambut platinum itu juga.

Dan tanpa Harry curiga sedikitpun, tubuh tingginya mulai mengeliminasi jarak dengan tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan Harry masih tidak sadar saat kedua tangan Cedricc mencengkram kedua lengannya. Dan sepertinya lelaki berkacamata bulat itu tidak mendengar deru nafas Cedricc yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry Potter." Bisiknya.

Bruk.

Harry melotot saat dengan begitu saja tubuh mungilnya jatuh bebas dan berbaring di rerumputan. Bahkan dalam sekejap ia merasakan basah berulang di bibirnya yang rupanya dengan kalap Cedricc melahapnya berkali-kali.

"Hhh—ggah! Cedricc!" Harry dengan sekuat tenaga menghalau bibir emosional itu dari bibirnya, meski lelaki mungil itu mendapat luka gores karena gigi gemeretak Cedricc. Namun, Cedricc malah beralih mencium lekuk lehernya, bahkan tangan nakalnya tak segan-segan menyingkap baju Harry bahkan menurunkan celananya.

Harry menangis. Harry sangat takut. Terlebih lagi, ia kini marah.

"DIGGORY!" Tanpa belas kasihan Harry menjambak rambut coklat legam itu hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dan 'PLAK', bahkan dengan mengerikan pula, Harry menampar seorang tunggal Diggory.

Dan sepertinya, tamparan keras itu menyadarkannya. Dan betapa kalut Cedricc dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

Harry menjauhkan diri darinya sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mana pakaian brutalnya itu belum sempat ia rapikan. Ia terlalu dalam untuk bersedih, dengan perlakuan tak senonoh yang ia tak duga, ia alami baru saja. "Hiks... hiks..." Harry terisak, mata emeraldnya itu menangis, namun terlihat sangat marah dengan gigi yang terus menggeretak di sertai alunan suara kesedihan.

"Harry aku, a-aku minta maaf—"

"Cukup! Menjauh dariku." Pekik Harry sambil kembali merangkak mundur dan mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya. "Hiks, aku.. aku tak mengerti, orang-orang seperti kalian— kau, si Malfoy itu— apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku?!" Gumam Harry masih meratapi nasibnya yang sepertinya baginya tertulis cukup mengenaskan.

Cedricc tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil tertunduk. Entah ia juga ingin tahu, mengapa tiga anak dalam ramalan harus berakhir dengan cinta semengerikan dan semenyedihkan ini ...

0o0

Di suatu villa kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari Manor sang Dark Lord. Villa itu menjadi tempat khusus untuk ras Black dan Nona Bathilda Bagshot. Di kamar Sirius, yang jauhnya melewati lorong ke ruang bawah tanah. Disana terlihat, Remus Lupin dengan baju lusuhnya yang sudah terkoyak, dengan tangan bergantung ke atas yang telah di rantai, dan punggung yang menempel di dinding yang dingin, sedang dalam wajah yang masih sendu.

Dan tak jauh di hadapannya. Nampak Sirius Black terduduk santai di sofa merahnya dengan seringai dan mata tersenyum sambil memandang puas sang kekasih yang kini sudah ada di dalam lingkup kuasanya.

"... apa kau senang, Sirius? Ohok." Ujar Lupin sambil batuk memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. "A-Apa ini, yang kau inginkan dariku? Heh." Ungkap Lupin masih membenci pria di hadapannya ini. Masih meremehkan tujuan busuknya yang ingin memilikinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Sirius mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap Lupin dengan sangat seksama sambil mengelus janggutnya. Lalu seketika ia menyeringai. "Kau sangat seksi sekali, Moony."

"SIALAN!" Lupin menggerakkan badannya namun hanya suara gemerincing rantai yang menggema di ruangan ini. "A-Aku yakin! Suatu saat, kami akan menang lagi! Suatu saat, aku yang akan membunuhmu, Sirius! Aku akan memastikan aku tidak akan kembali pada tanganmu lagi!" Ungkap Lupin sambil menatapnya ganas. Selain Sirius adalah salah satu pemimpin Death Eaters sekarang, luka masa lalu selalu menghantui Lupin dan berkali-kali melukai hatinya tiap kali melihat Sirius. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia menerima untuk bersama lelaki itu lagi?

Namun, kemarahan-kemarahan Lupin tak membuat Sirius merespon. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Remus Lupin kesayangannya itu.

Sirius dengan sangat seduktif mengendus tengkuk dan sekitar sisi leher kiri Lupin. Membuat lelaki yang masih terantai itu bergidik ngeri. "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Ujarnya siaga sambil menggerakkan segala tubuhnya yang ia bisa menjauhi seorang Sirius.

"Meski kau secerewet ini, seberontak ini, kau tetap sangat manis, Moony." Ungkap Sirius sambil mengakhiri dengan menjilati telinga Lupin. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati, jari telunjuk tangan kanan Sirius mulai menulusuri sekitar dada Lupin dan krek, kembali mengoyak kain yang masih menutupi daerah itu dan lagi-lagi, Sirius melukainya di sana.

"hh—berhenti ... berhenti kataku, Sirius!" Pinta Lupin dan berusaha untuk mengelak semua sentuhan yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak. Karena aku begitu merindukanmu, Moony ku sayang." Ungkapnya kini sambil tangan kirinya menahan dagu Lupin lalu mulai mencium bibir Lupin yang rupanya tak bisa menahan segala kenikmatan ketika tangan lain Sirius mulai melucuti celananya dan mulai memainkan barang pribadinya.

Lupin selalu membenci semua tubuhnya yang begitu sangat sensitif. Andaikan ia bisa, ia ingin lepaskan tangan dari borgol rantainya dan mulai membunuh Sirius sebisa mungkin.

"hhh.. Sirius, Please—aggh..." Mau tak mau, Lupin mulai memohon agar ia tak klimas di tangan sialan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah. Aku sangat suka ini, aku sangat suka suaramu yang indah ini, Remus." Ucap Sirius masih tak menghentikan aksinya sambil melihat dengan mata sayunya, wajah Lupin yang begitu sangat seksi.

"MA-Maaf! Mas-master Sirius Black!" sepertinya suara canggung itu menghentikan segala aktivitas panas di ruangan ini.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sirius yang rupanya benar-benar terusik dari segala kepuasannya. Dan membuat Lupin bersyukur dengan datangnya salah satu bawahan Sirius Black itu.

"Nyo-Nyonya Bagshot dan—ma-master Regulus, menunggu anda. Mereka ada di ruang Pavi-Paviliun." Dan entah kenapa pengawal itu masih gugup untuk membawa kabar ini dalam keadaan yang rupanya sedang tidak memungkinkan itu. Namun apa boleh buat, ini kabar mendesak.

"Aaaah~ baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Sirius sambil mengangkat tangannya menyuruh agar pengawal itu segera pergi. "Dan berhenti menatap moonyku seperti itu, sialan." Kalimat terakhir terdengar nada tidak suka dengan sangat jelas.

"O-OKE SIAP!" Dan tanpa menunggu di pukuli, pengawal itu mulai hilang dalam pandangan.

"Dasar sial. Aku pergi dulu, Moony sayang." Ungkap Sirius sambil membenarkan celana Lupin dan badan sigapnya mulai hilang dari ruangan ini.

0o0

Sirius sampai di Pavilliun. Ia hanya melihat wanita tua yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil, dan adiknya Regulus Black yang dari tadi berwajah dingin dan masam tanpa sepertinya sadar akan kedatangannya. Tunggu, tapi kemana si Diggory yang selalu bersama Regulus itu? Apa jangan-jangan ...

"Sirius." Nona Bagshot mulai berbicara ketika Sirius mulai duduk di sampingnya. "Cedricc menghilang. Dan sepertinya, ia membawa bocah Potter."

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin? Ini bisa gawat, nona Bagshot." Ujar Sirius yang dengan jelas tahu bagaimana watak sang Dark Lord muda itu.

"Ck." Regulus mendecak dan tanpa bicara ia meninggalkan paviliun dengan tergesa. Terlihat dari kibaran jubah hitam yang elegan itu. Lelaki perfek itu memang bisa menyembunyikan segala emosinya bahkan rambut legam yang ia sisir ke samping itu, masih terlihat perfek meski nona Bagshot tahu, Regulus sedang dalam hati yang gelisah. Tak ada yang lebih perhatian pada si Diggory itu selain Regulus Black.

"Sirius." Begitu sudah yakin bahwa Regulus meninggalkan wilayah ini sebelum Sirius mengejarnya, Nona Bagshot menahan si sulung Black itu dan mulai berbisik. "Aku yakin, Regulus tahu dimana bocah Diggory itu akan pergi kemana. Dan aku khawatir, hal ini pasti akan ketahuan, dan aku tidak yakin apa yang akan di lakukan bocah Malfoy itu. Saat ini, biarkan saja ia yang membawa Diggory dan Potter kembali. Dan aku minta sesuatu padamu. Aku masih tak yakin, tapi sepertinya, Regulus punya perhatian lain kepada bocah Diggory itu ..."

Sirius langsung tersentak dari keseriusannya mendengar segala ucapan nona yang sudah seperti ibunya itu. "Apa maksud anda, nyonya Bagshot?"

"Aku bilang aku masih tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya, ada hubungan lain antara Regulus dan Cedricc Diggory. Maka dari itu, dia adalah bocah dalam ramalan, dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran bocah Diggory itu. Dan aku minta kau, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa menyelamatkan Diggory, jangan sampai Dark Lord kalap dan malah membunuhnya, dia anak dalam ramalan, akan mengerikan jika salah satu dari tiga itu mati. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dunia, Sirius. Dan aku juga minta agar kau memperhatikan gerak-gerik Regulus saat bersama Diggory, aku takut, dia akan terjebak dalam segala rencana bocah yang cerdas itu. Maafkan aku meminta waktumu untuk lebih mengabulkan permintaanku dari waktu-waktumu bersama Remus Lupin."

"Tidak apa, Nyonya." Jawab Sirius yang dapat mengerti betapa wanita tua yang duduk di hadapannya ini terlihat khawatir. Jarang sekali ia melihat wanita tua itu terus mengusap dadanya, mencoba untuk bernafas teratur, entah apa yang ia lihat dalam ramalannya, tapi Sirius tahu, ia sudah menganggap dirinya dan Regulus seperti anak-anaknya, separuh jiwanya. "Bagaimanapun juga, Regulus adalah adikku. Dan aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Diggory."

Sirius berharap, kabar ini belum menyebar sampai Draco sudah selesai dalam pemulihannya.

0o0

"Luna! Luna! Lunaaaa!"

"Ssstttttt..." Luna langsung memasang telunjuk jari di depan bibirnya ketika Pansy datang dengan sangat tidak profesionalnya memasuki ruangan dimana ia sedang menunggu Draco yang sekarang masih terbaring di ranjang yang ada di ruang ini dengan alat-alat mesin yang masih menidurkannya. Butuh satu hari lagi untuk membangunkannya.

"Lunaaa Lunaaa, gawaaat ini gawaaat ..." Kini nada antusias Pansy berubah menjadi berbisik sambil mulai berjongkok dan menyandarkan tangannya di paha Luna yang masih duduk manis, jauh dari ranjang Draco berada.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?" Ungkap Luna tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun, meski kini ia melihat wajah Pansy sangat tidak 'Pansy' sekali. Seperti orang yang baru saja dikejar oleh pembunuh.

"Itu, aku... aku baru saja mengecek kamar Potter, tapi-tapi... tapi dia tak ada. Dan jendela terbuka! Bagaimana ini ..." Ucap Pansy masih cemas sambil menggigiti kukunya. Mata Luna tentu saja terbelalak mendengar kabar ini.

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti ulah si Diggory itu! Berani sekali ia membawa Harry Potter." Ungkap Luna sambil beranjak dari duduknya, tadinya akan mulai memancarkan aksi untuk menyari sinyal-sinyal permaisuri Malfoy itu.

Dan entah mengapa, Jari Draco tergerak. Sepertinya, secara tidak sadar, ia tahu bahwa Harry-nya sedang pergi dalam jangkauannya. Dan seketika saja, mesin-mesin mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berisik, membuat Pansy dan Luna melotot kaget, bagaimana bisa dengan keinginannya, Draco memecah belah fungsi mesin yang sudah di rancang seorang Lovegood itu dengan baik?!

"Draco?! Oh no!" Pekik Luna dan buru-buru mendekatinya, berusaha untuk kembali menidurkan Draco dan membenarkan semua mesin. Draco tidak boleh sampai terbangun sebelum masa pemulihannya.

Pipp piip pippp piiip ... mesin masih saja mengeluarkan suara yang berisik. Sepertinya, Draco berusaha untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Pansy hanya bisa panik sambil menangis. Apalagi, saat ini Manor sedang tidak banyak orang, hanya dia dan Luna, orang paling bisa di andalkan di Manor ini sekarang.

"Pansy, cepat panggil paman Sirius Black, aku tidak yakin bisa menanganinya. Keinginannya untuk bangun sangat kuat sekali." Ungkap Luna yang bisa berkeringat mengoperasikan mesin-mesin itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Pansy cepat dan buru-buru untuk pergi ke villa dimana Black tinggal.

0o0

"Bawa aku pulang." Ungkap Harry, yang entah sudah berapa lama berdiam di bukit ini bersama Cedricc yang juga hanya diam namun jaraknya jauh di depannya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke Manor itu?" Tanya Cedricc aneh. Tapi mungkin bagi Harry, lebih aneh lagi jikalau ia tetap seperti ini bersama Lelaki baik namun penuh sisi yang Harry tidak ketahui untuk mengikatnya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga bilang hanya ingin mengajakku keluar sebentar." Jawab Harry Ketus.

"Kau masih ingin berada di pelukan si Malfoy itu?" kini lagi-lagi nampaknya Diggory tunggal itu sangat tidak suka, seperti Harry lebih memilih Draco daripada dirinya.

"Apa bedanya aku bersama Draco ataupun bersama denganmu? Kalian tetap ingin menyetubuhiku, kan?" Harry mulai mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri, takut kata-kata yang ia keluarkan ini memancing amarah Cedricc lagi dan mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar akan di perkosa tanpa ampun.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Harry Potter!" Cedricc berusaha mengelak, walau hati terdalamnya ingin sekali membuat Harry menggeliat dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan bersama agar tidak ada yang menyakitimu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan mungkin kita berdua bisa mengalahkan Draco dan membalikkan keadaan dunia sihir!" Cedricc sebisa mungkin memaksa Harry untuk tinggal atau pergi bersamanya. Ia tak mau bersabar lagi, ia juga ingin memiliki Harry dalam ruang lingkupnya!

"Tidak. Kumohon, kembalikan aku ke Manor itu! Paling tidak apa yang aku lakukan, bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Mione atau Proffessor Lupin! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Malfoy brengsek itu lakukan padaku. Dan kau berkata sendiri, bahwa tidak akan ada yang membiarkan kau terbunuh, bukan? Jadi, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku sudah tak peduli!" ujar Harry keras kepala. Ia takut, jika ia kabur bersama lelaki di depan matanya itu, Hermione atau Proffesor Lupin tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi selamanya.

"Harry! Ku mohon percayalah padaku. Kita pasti bisa menangkan ini, aku sudah menyusun banyak strategi. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Granger, bahkan Proffessor Lupin!" Cedricc mulai mendekati Harry dengan antusias sekaligus strategi memohon. "Kumohon Harry, biarkan aku membahagiakanmu! Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu untuk keselamatan kami." Kini pria tampan itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sangat tulus sekedar ingin memeluk sang Potter, menjaganya, melindunginya.

"Tapi Cedricc—" dan inilah Harry Potter. Ia tahu mana sebuah ketulusan, mana sebuah nafsu.

"Hmm, jadi apa rencanamu, Cedricc Diggory?" suara lain mengusik dua lelaki yang satu-satunya ada disini sejak tadi. Dan betapa Cedricc melotot ketika mendapati sosok lelaki yang ia kenal baik bisa ada disini.

"Reggy..." Ungkapnya sambil reflek melepas peluk dari si mungil Potter.

'Reggy?' batin Harry. Bagaimana Cedricc memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama manis ini?

Nampak jauh di depan pandangan mereka berdua, sesosok laki-laki tampan dari keluarga Black itu. Berbeda dari Sirius yang berantakan dan sudah berumur, meski Regulus sudah berumur sekitar 30an, wajahnya terlihat masih seperti remaja, sama seperti seumuran Cedricc, Harry ataupun Draco. Dia memang bertubuh tinggi, tapi lebih kearah ramping dan tingginya tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan tinggi Diggory saat ini. Meski parasnya selalu nampak dingin, tapi daripada Sirius yang memang tampan sejati, Regulus juga tampan namun jika diperhatikan, ia lebih terkesan berwajah manis, namun ekspresi dinginnya selalu merubah kesan itu. Dan jikalau Sirius tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, Regulus lebih bergaya dengan dandanan kebangsawanannya yang elegan. Tidak mewah apalagi berlebihan, lebih tepatnya mirip seperti Severus namun lebih berkelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Bantah Cedricc tak percaya. Orang yang mungkin 'kekasih'nya yang lain itu bisa mengganggu dunianya bersama Potter. Oh, apakah Regulus memang sangat mencintainya?

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kemana kau pergi dan apa yang kau lakukan." Ungkapnya tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Reggy... kumohon, biarkan kami kali ini. Kumohon kau mengerti."

Harry jelas nampak bingung. Namun ia sedikit paham situasi ini, sepertinya, Cedricc juga mengalami masa sulit dalam dunia sihir yang seperti ini. Ya, mungkin seperti membuat seorang Regulus Black yang sangat kaku itu jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Cedricc. Draco punya banyak tentara dan kau? Kau memiliki apa? Kekuatanmu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengalahkan Draco. Apalagi untuk merebut Potter darinya. Kemanapun kau pergi, dia pasti akan menemukanmu dan Potter."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku, Reggy."

"Jangan bercanda! Jangan karena kau bisa mengambil hatiku, aku akan memberikan segala hidupku untuk orang sepertimu! Apalagi, kau tetap ingin bersama Harry Potter itu! Aku tidak akan menjadi barang yang hanya kau manfaatkan untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!" Ujar Regulus sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan. Bersiap untuk menyerang dan membawa pulang Cedricc dan permaisuri Dark Lordnya. Dia juga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang tak tahu kenapa terasa berair. Bagaimana mungkin bisa hatinya tertambat pada pria muda yang jauh terpaut umur darinya dan memang sangat tampan itu?!

"Kau salah besar Reggy! Aku juga akan membawamu pergi! Aku akan melindungi Potter, dirimu dan semuanya! Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, aku juga menyayangimu."

Rasanya Harry ingin mual saja dengan segala kalimat yang terucap dari Diggory tunggal itu. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan mencintai seorang pria? Oh, mungkin dirinya dan lelaki Black itu memang punya feromon semanis itu bahkan Dark Lord melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

"Pembual! Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai dua manusia?! Aku sudah yakin kau lebih memilih Potter daripada aku!" Dan rupanya, Regulus tidak mau hati Cedricc berbagi. Padahal ia juga tahu, kalau Cedricc tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati Harry Potter. "Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi! Reducto!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Regulus mulai menyerang. Tanpa ampun bahkan ia bisa dengan mudahnya melukai Cedricc. Namun, Cedricc tetap tak melancarkan serangan kepada kekasih yang sudah menemaninya itu, namun Hatinya tak bisa berbohong sebagai anak ramalan, ia tetap harus menyelamatkan Potter.

Hal itu membuat Regulus juga canggung dengan tatapan Cedricc terhadapnya. Ia tahu, Cedricc tak mungkin menyerangnya karena ia tahu bagaimana karakter Diggory tunggal itu. Ia takkan menyakiti apa yang akan di lindunginya. Itu berarti, bukankah perasaan Cedricc sangat tulus padanya? Dan entah apa yang menggelapkan hati Regulus, sepertinya ia memang terlalu cemburu dengan kehadiran sang Potter di samping Diggorynya. Di kepalanya saat ini, hanya ingin mengembalikan Permaisuri Dark Lord itu ke sarang emasnya.

0o0

Sirius dan Pansy berlari dengan amat terburu. Mengejar waktu dengan bangkitnya sang Dark Lord dari masa pemulihan. Namun, sampai saat di ruangan, mereka berdua hanya melihat gadis Lovegood itu berparas sendu di samping ranjang, dengan Dark Lord yang rupanya sudah terbangun. Namun, sepertinya kondisi Draco tidak stabil dengan memucatnya kulitnya seperti warna kertas yang begitu putih, berhias bola mata ruby dan dua taring kecil yang bertengger nyaris keluar dari kediamannya. Meski sosok vampire Draco yang sesungguhnya begitu menyeramkan, namun sosok semi-vampire ini masih terbilang Draco kali ini gagal dalam masa pemulihan.

"My Lord." Sirius buru-buru membungkuk ketika bola mata merah kepekatan itu beralih kearahnya.

"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama ini, paman Sirius?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kasus kali ini di luar dugaanku. Aku akan mencarinya dan membawa Cedricc dan Harry Potter kembali kesini."

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ujar Draco yang sepertinya menahan-nahan amarahnya. Namun, sebelum Draco beranjak dari duduknya, buru-buru Luna menggenggam lengannya untuk mencegah keras kepala Dark Lord muda itu.

"Jangan Konyol, Malfoy. Bisa apa kau dengan keadaan seperti ini?!"

"Diam kau Lovegood! Aku adalah Dark Lord penguasa dunia ini. Untuk mengambil permaisuriku, untuk apa aku membiarkan nyawa seorang Diggory berkeliaran di istanaku?! Apalagi dengan beraninya menyentuh, membawa pergi Harry Potterku!" Geraman kemarahan ini, bahkan dengan sesaat dapat mengendurkan pegangan Luna. Bahkan membuat Sirius bergidik ngeri. Cedricc memang terlalu ceroboh untuk bertindak saat ini. Dia tetaplah Draco Malfoy sang Dark Lord. Orang terkuat saat ini.

Namun, belum sempat Draco membabi buta untuk mencari Potternya, Regulus datang bersama Harry Potter di sampingnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, My Lord. Aku sudah membawa Harry kembali." Ujarnya sopan sambil mendorong pelan Harry ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki tampan dengan sosok semi-vampirenya itu.

Dan dengan segera, Draco membawa Harry kedalam pelukannya.

"Honey, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya selidik. Namun, Harry malah gentar melihat bola mata kemerahan itu.

"A-Aku... aku baik-baik saja." Harry berusaha pelan-pelan untuk lepas dari sosok yang baginya tetap menyeramkan itu walau masih tampan.

"Honey. Tapi kau tetap harus kuhukum." Ungkap Draco keji. "Siapa yang membawamu pergi? Apa benar Diggory itu?"

"A-Aku, aku sudah kembali, jadi kau tidak usah—"

"Aku disini, Malfoy." Cedricc dengan lancangnya muncul dari belakang Regulus.

"Cedricc!" Ucap Regulus, Sirius dan Harry secara bersamaan.

"Diggory, kau brengsek." Dengus Draco sambil tetap menggenggam erat pundak Harry. Ia tak ingin berpikir apa saja yang sudah Diggory itu lakukan pada Harry miliknya.

"Cedricc! Kau gila atau apa?!" Regulus berbisik dengan nada marah.

"Aku ingin menantangmu, Draco! Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat dirimu saat ini." Cedricc tak menghiraukan kecemasan para Black dan dengan egoisnya kembali ingin memiliki Harry dengan mengalahkan Dark Lord berambut platinum itu.

"As you wish, Diggory. Kapanpun, aku bisa membunuhmu." Seringai Draco sambil melempar pelan Harry kearah Luna, menyuruh gadis berambut pirang itu menjaga sang permaisuri untuknya.

"My Lord. Aku paham kemarahanmu, tapi sebagai keluarga Black dan perintah nyonya Bagshot, aku harap kau mengampuni nyawa Diggory." Mohon Sirius.

"Cih. Terserah saja, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang tak tahu diri sepertinya yang menyentuh kepunyaan orang lain." Ucap Draco tak peduli dan bersiap untuk menerima tantangan Cedricc.

"Heh, sejak kapan hati Harry sudah jadi milikmu, Draco? Kau hanya memilikinya secara sepihak! Tenang saja paman Sirius, aku akan mengalahkannya." Cedricc menimpali sambil menerima kode dari Draco untuk menuju arena duel mereka, yaitu halaman Manor dimana Regulus, Sirius, Pans, Luna dan Harry juga beberapa death eaters ada disana.

Namun, Cedricc hanya menggungguli ketika Duel dimulai, dan semua waktu duel di kuasai oleh Draco yang memang masih memiliki aura Dark Lord. Dan Draco tanpa ampun bahkan sempat menghancurkan wajah tampan Diggory juga mencederai beberapa indra gerak musuh abadinya itu. Dan tentu saja, duel di menangkan oleh Draco, dan lalu, Cedricc di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Di kurung di sana selama sebulan lebih. Dan kejadian ini, membuat semua harapan-harapan Harry untuk lepas dari Draco bahkan sempat mengikuti rencana Cedricc sirna seketika.

'Ah ... aku masih akan terus dalam pelukan lelaki itu ya?' tanyanya pilu sambil menatap kosong pada Draco yang membuat seringaian senang akan kemenangan tunggalnya itu ...

0o0

"Hhhght ... Draco, kumohon jangan disitu—" raung Harry tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangan yang terikat kebelakang itu, bahkan kedua kakinya juga terikat erat oleh untaian tali yang tebal dan terlihat kuno itu.

"Hn? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Honey?" Draco balik menekan dengan nada dingin dan seringai yang tak dapat di artikan. Sambil dengan tenangnya mengoyak kediaman Harry dengan jemari nakalnya.

"Aku tahu—hght, aku salah—aku minta maaf—ahhn" Ungkap Harry terbata dan di akhiri dengan erangan kebebasan ketika dengan cepat Draco mengeluarkan jemari pucat itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Honey?" Ujar Draco sambil membuka celana kain hitam panjang yang setiap harinya berhias pantopel hitam legam di bawahnya.

Harry tergagap ketika melihat senjata yang selalu membuat dirinya selalu nyaris terbunuh itu terpampang dengan sangat jelas di depan matanya yang penglihatannya agak buram karena air matanya.

Kejantanan sang Dark Lord, yang besar, panjang dan pastinya unggul daripada miliknya.

Harry meringkuk mundur berusaha untuk menolak apa yang akan terjadi. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi—kumohon, Draco... ampuni aku... kumohon—" Harry masih beringsut dan memelaskan suaranya. Berharap Draco tidak menghukumnya dengan cara yang lebih menjijikkan seperti ini.

Dengan keadaannya yang terikat. Tersetubuhi. Meronta meraung dan melonjak berulang kali, Harry tak mau membayangkan itu.

"Hm... rasanya, semua yang kau takutkan saat ini, aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, Honey." Ujar Draco setia dengan senyum kebangsawanan nan keji itu. Mulai membuka lebar paha Harry dengan gesitnya, hingga nyaris saja 'benda' itu menyerempet ke pintu 'kediamannya' kalau saja Harry tidak refleks meringsut dan menggulingkan diri dengan cara yang memalukan.

"Kumohon—kumohon jangan... jangan Draco—" tiada permohonan paling memelas yang pernah Harry lakukan selain situasinya saat ini.

"Ck ck ck, tidak bisa Potter. Selain hukuman, aku juga merindukanmu." Ungkapnya dan berhasil menangkap kaki-kaki mungil kekasihnya itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba dan belas kasih, Draco selalu menerobosnya tanpa ampun.

Dan yang Harry lakukan, hanyalah meraung, menangis dan mendesah pilu.

Namun, hanya beberapa menit aktivitas itu berlalu. Draco tiba-tiba terdiam dan batuk-batuk tidak jelas.

"Dra—Draco... hhh, kau tidak apa?" Harry yang merasa aneh, mulai mencemaskan batuk sang Dark Lord yang terdengar menggema dan parau ini.

"Ohok!" Dan Harry melotot ketika tak ada respon dari Draco dan malah lelaki berambut platinum itu memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya, dan mulai hilang kesadaran dalam peluk Harry.

"Draco! Draco! Hey! Malfoy!" Harry menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang cukup berat untuk ditahannya itu. "Toloooong! Kumohon tolong akuuu!" Tak ada yang bisa Harry lakukan selain berteriak minta tolong dalam keadaan lemah itu.

Dan sepertinya, Luna yang dengan instingnya merasakan Draco sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik langsung menerobos begitu dengan yakinnya ia mendengar teriakan sang Potter.

BRAK !

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Pansy berteriak cukup histeris saat melihat kedua lelaki dalam posisi sepanas itu.

"Ck." Terlihat pula rona pipi merah pada Luna yang rupanya berusaha untuk menapik kedua lelaki telanjang itu dan buru-buru mendekati Draco. Memantrai Draco dengan cepat agar pakaian yang dikenakannya kembali dan buru-buru pula ia membahu Draco di pundaknya, di bantu dengan Pansy yang hatinya rupanya masih sedikiti bergemuruh kemerah mudaan.

Dan sayangnya, kedua gadis itu membiarkan Potter dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini ...

0o0

Di penjara yang terletak dalam ruang bawah tanah, di ruangan ini sangat gelap dan hanya menampakan cahaya dari api obor yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan tangga dan tepian-tepian sel penjara. Menghasilkan cahaya yang temaram.

Cedricc tersadar dari pingsannya, dan yang pertama ia rasakan adalah sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Draco menghajar dan menghancurkannya dengan tidak ada belas kasihan sama sekali. Rasanya ia sekarang masih hidup saja sudah seperti mimpi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara sumbang menyadarkan Cedricc dari rasa sakit yang dominan. Dan ia buru-buru memaksakan beranjak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha gadis yang telah menolongnya di penjara gelap ini.

"Kau—" rasanya suara Cedricc tercekat. Ia mengenali gadis itu, gadis yang terlihat kumuh dan berantakan itu, dengan rambut gelombang kecoklatan yang terurai kusut sangat khas sekali dengan image pintarnya, seharusnya. "Miss Granger?"

"Kau pasti Cedricc Diggory?" ia balik bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya Cedricc khawatir melihat keadaan sahabat kekasihnya yang terlihat cukup mengenaskan itu.

Namun, seketika saja gadis itu mulai menangis. Terlihat parau dan menyedihkan. "Aku tidak tahu ... hiks, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa tahun aku ada disini—hiks, aku sangat takut ... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana, aku terlalu sedih dengan kehidupanku disini... pengawal brengsek itu juga melecehkanku—maafkan aku... aku terlalu sedih ..."

Cedricc mendecak. Bagaimana bisa Draco sialan membiarkan Hermione Granger di perlakukan sekeji ini? Cedricc harus memberitahu ini semua pada Harry! Harry tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!

"Kau tenanglah, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Kau tenanglah." Cedricc tanpa malu mengusap pundak Hermione. Marah tepatnya, ia seperti paham apa yang telah di lalui gadis ini sendirian di ruang bawah tanah beberapa tahun ini.

"Hiks, maafkan aku. Aku juga sangat khawatir dengan Harry, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun— tak ada yang mengunjungiku kesini, aku jadi semakin khawatir apa yang terjadi di atas sana, terakhir kulihat, Harry di siksa—hiks, ah tidak, aku melihat sangat mengerikan, Harry di lecehkan oleh Draco Malfoy"

"Maafkan aku juga, Granger. Aku juga baru saja mengunjungi Harry dan sempat membawa ia pergi, tapi aku berakhir seperti ini. Kau tenanglah, jika aku bisa membuat Harry berada di pihakku, aku akan menyelamatkmu, Proffessor Lupin dan kita akan pergi. Kau bersabarlah."

"Kau bertemu dengan Harry?!"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau duga. Dia memasrahkan hidupnya menjadi kekasih Draco. Ia pikir itu akan mengampuni nyawamu dan mereka tidak menyiksamu. Tapi begitu aku tahu kau di perlakukan seperti ini, aku sangat marah sekali."

Mendengar semua penjelasan jujur Cedricc, Hermione hanya kembali menangis.

Tap tap tap. Suara hak pantopel bergema dari arah tangga. Seraya akan menuju kearah dimana Cedricc dan Hermione berada.

"Ssst, kau sembunyilah." Ungkap Cedricc seperti tahu siapa yang akan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Dan dengan segera Hermione bersembunyi ke belakang, tempat yang tidak terkena sinar obor.

Cedricc berdiri dekat, ia sangat tahu siapa yang akan mendekat.

Dan tak berapa lama, muncullah lelaki berparas dingin dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu, dan tentu saja, fashion kebangsawanannya.

Regulus mendekat tepat di depan Cedricc yang mana mereka hanya terhalang oleh jeruji besi.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Regulus dingin sambil melipat kedua lengannya kedepan dada.

"Reggy!" Cedricc membuat suara gemuruh sambil memegang besi dengan keras.

"Oh." Regulus hanya menghindar begitu mendapat kemarahan Cedricc. Dan sepertinya hatinya terluka, padahal ia berkunjung namun mendapat kebencian lelaki yang di cintainya itu.

Namun seketika Cedricc diam. Ia mencoba untuk menyampingkan kemarahannya. Dan saat itu Regulus terkejut ketika Cedricc menatap serius padanya. "Reggy ... kumohon bantu aku ..."

"A-Apa maksudmu!?" Regulus menyadari akan adanya tanda-tanda bahaya pada dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk tak terhanyut dan kembali menjadi barang manfaat untuk Cedricc.

Namun saat itu juga, Cedricc berhasil meraih tangan kecil si bungsu dari Black itu.

"Reggy kumohon! Aku tahu jika aku bersamamu, kita bisa menyelamatkan Potter!"

"A-apa?! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Potter lagi—"

Dan tanpa tahu apapun, Hermione yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah mereka berdua kaget ketika Cedricc dengan kasarnya menarik Regulus mendekat dan menciumnya. Melumat bibir empuk yang tak di tolak oleh sang empunya lewat sisi jeruji yang sempit itu.

Hermione bahkan tidak menduga ia melihat adegan yang sangat abnormal ini—

"Reggy. Aku tetap mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin melindungi Potter ..."

"Hhh... Bodoh." Ucap Regulus sedikit tersengal dan tersipu malu sekaligus sebal ketika Cedricc mengelus bibirnya dengan jemarinya itu.

Dan tanpa babibu, keduanya kembali melayangkan ciuman-ciuman, yang perlahan semakin ganas, yang artinya, sepertinya Regulus setuju untuk mengikuti tindakan sang kekasih untuk memulai pemberontakan, tidak, lebih tepatnya rencana kabur membawa Potter, Lupin, dan Hermione.

Dan sepertinya, Cedricc juga lupa kalau gadis yang merupakan salah satu orang yang akan di selamatkan melihat keseksian Regulus dan penguasa permainan Diggory itu.

0o0

Harry menggigit ibu jarinya. Meski sakit nyeri terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, mata emeraldnya terus memancarkan kecemasan. Ia terus berdiam di kamar yang sudah seharian terasa kosong ini.

Tanpa kehadirannya.

Draco Malfoy, sang tuannya yang kasar. Harry terlalu kalut, meski ia membenci Draco, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh lelaki yang banyak memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Harry ..." Dalam keheningan yang pekat ini, Harry samar-samar seperti mendengar suara yang sudah di kenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Siapa itu?" Harry mencoba memastikan dan mencari sumber suara, Harry sudah berjanji pada Draco, ia takkan kabur lagi dan mencoba untuk menolak segala ajakan tuan Diggory.

"Harry! Disini!" Suara panggilan bisikan itu mulai terdengar kentara dari arah perapian. Harry mendekat, mendongak dan alisnya mengkerut ketika ia tak percaya melihat wajah Cedricc yang terpampang di batu-batu terbakar perapian.

"Cedricc! Kau—" Harry nyaris marah dengan tingkah nekat Cedricc yang lain ini.

"Ssst—Harry dengarkan aku! Kau harus bertarung! Kau harus ikut denganku Harry! Mereka menjahatimu! Draco menipumu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hermione Granger! Ini tentang Miss Granger. Aku saat ini sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah dan aku kaget Harry. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun terkurung disini, terhina dan tak ada satupun dari kita tahu tentang apa yang dilaluinya!"

Harry melotot. Namun dia sekaligus tak percaya dan mungkin ini adalah akal-akalan Cedricc untuk menculiknya lagi. Namun, belum sempat ia menyelak, kini wajah di perapian berganti dengan wajah yang ingin sekali ia temui.

"Harry ..."

"Mione! Kau – kau berada dimana sekarang?! Apa yang dikatakan Cedricc itu benar?!"

Wajah di perapian itu hanya terdiam sambil mengisak tangis. Dan malam itu, Hermione menceritakan semua yang di laluinya. Dan apa reaksi yang Cedricc duga menjadi kenyataan, Harry amat marah, Harry rasanya ingin mencabik Dark Lord muda itu ...

"Harry, aku tahu sekarang kita tak mungkin bertarung! Tapi ini kesempatan kita! Manor ini sangat sepi sekali, hanya beberapa orang yang perlu kita waspadai! Kita sekarang hanya melancarkan aksi keluar dari wilayah ini! Hermione Granger sudah bersamaku! Regulus juga ada di pihak kita! Tinggal kau yang berusaha kabur dan menuju kesini, lalu kita akan mewaspadai Sirius dan menolong Proffesor Lupin. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ya Cedricc. Aku akan melakukan semuanya semampuku." Gumam Harry dengan bola mata emeraldnya yang menjadi kelam itu.

0o0

Tengah malam itu juga, Harry yang sudah bersiap dengan jubah berwarna hitamnya itu mulai diam-diam keluar dari sangkar emasnya. Manor megah itu terlihat sangat sepi, dan mungkin, saat ini hanya ada Luna dan Pansy yang sedang menjaga Draco.

Meski dalam hati kecil Harry ingin tahu keadaan Malfoy itu, Harry tetap mengelak dan berusaha melancarkan aksinya untuk keluar dari Manor milik sang raja kegelapan.

Namun di sisi lain ...

"Harry!" Draco tersadar dari pemulihannya dan hanya mendapati Luna dan Pansy di hadapannya. Ia juga sadar, saat ini ia berada di ruangan yang berbeda karena ruangan pemulihan yang sebelumnya berhasil ia porak porandakan.

"Dray~ Kau istirahat saja dulu, Potter baik-baik saja dan dia selalu berada di kamarnya." Ungkap Pans menenangkan lelaki emosian ini.

"Harry! Dimana Honeyku!?" Sepertinya Draco menulikan pendengarannya dan mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun Luna buru-buru menahannya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali?! Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya menjamah Potter Potter dan Harry Potter terus?! Hah?" Sebal gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang itu.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian!" Draco menapik genggaman Luna dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Dray—" Pansy tentu masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Draco yang berjalan tak seperti biasanya berwibawa itu.

"Sudahlah Pansy, lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia untuk sementara. Terkadang aku malas hanya menjadi babysitter lelaki mesum itu. Aku akan pergi berkunjung pada Blaise, kau mau ikut atau tetap disini mendengar lenguhan Potter yang menggema di sepanjang Manor?"

Pansy terdiam. Lalu tak berapa lama, ia menghela nafas. "Lebih baik aku ikut saja. Aku terkadang bingung kalau dia sudah mencari Potter sampai seperti itu."

...

Harry berhasil menuju ruang bawah tanah yang sudah aman karena bantuan Regulus. Dan Harry menangis dan langsung memeluk Hermione. Rindu dan sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya bernasib mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Mione, maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa, Harry. Sekarang kita pergi saja dari sini, aku juga minta maaf dengan apa saja yang telah kau lalui."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat. Karena di waktu ini, nona Bagshot takkan tahu pergerakan kita karena ia sedang tidak ada di sekitaran sini. Kalian harus siap, yang kita hadapi selanjutnya, adalah Sirius Black." Ungkap Regulus detail karena ia tahu semua jadwal orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dan tanpa banyak berpikir. Harry, Cedricc, Hermione dan Regulus mulai pergi dari ruang bawah tanah.

Ketika baru saja keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendapati sosok yang tak terduga.

Sosok jangkung berbalut jas hitam dan semua setelan hitam, menampakan rambut platinum dan kulit pucat yang tak asing. Ya, sosok sang Dark Lord muda.

"HARRY POTTER!" Gemanya. Rasanya sesaat membuat semua bulu kuduk merinding. Dan dengan menolak ketakutannya, Harry dengan berat hati melangkah kedepan seraya melindungi ketiganya sambil mengacungkan tongkat pada lelaki yang selama ini membuatnya menyimpan segala dendam.

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Hermione.

"Kumohon, serahkan ini padaku! Aku akan melawannya!" Ungkap Harry tegas.

"Tapi—" Cedricc ingin menggapai lelaki mungil itu sebelum akhirnya Regulus menghalanginya.

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Tapi Reggy—"

"Kau tidak lihat?! Dia akan membalaskan dendamnya! Tenanglah, dia akan memenangkan ini!"

"Mana mungkin!" Hermione mengelak. Ya, ia sudah lihat bagaimana kekasihnya mati di tangan Draco dan Harry yang kacau balau karenanya.

"Mione. Percaya padaku, aku akan menjemput kalian ... Cedricc, Regulus Black. Kuserahkan Mione dan Proffessor padamu."

'Cih." Cedricc mendesis sebelum akhirnya ia membawa Hermione dan Regulus meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Hoo... kau berencana meninggalkanku, Honey?" Desis Draco sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Aku muak denganmu, Malfoy." Jawab Harry. Telak melukai Hati Draco. Draco hanya melotot sempurna. Berusaha mengenyahkan kalimat itu dari pendengaran dan pikirannya.

"Kau bercanda, Honey? Kau mencintaiku, kan?! Kau kekasihku."

"Bermimpilah saja kau, Malfoy. Sectusempra!" Dan tanpa aba-aba, Harry melancarkan serangan pertama. Dan entah mengapa, tingkah itu membuat Draco shock dan sedih seketika, serangan itu sukses menyerempet dan melukai pipi sang Dark Lord.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan memaksa untuk kembali ke pelukanku, Harry Potter." Ungkapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan kemarahan yang memuncah.

Dan kilatan cahaya yang menimpali mulai memenuhi koridor yang gelap ini.

0o0

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Regulus, Cedricc, dan Hermione yang beruntung, berhasil menyelamatkan Proffessor Lupin yang tidak berada dalam perhatian Sirius, sehingga mereka berhasil kabur jauh dari wilayah Dark Lord dan saat ini menunggu kedatangan Harry, di bukit yang curam dengan gumpalan desiran laut yang menghantam di sisi kanan mereka.

"Aku harap Harry baik-baik saja." Hermione memohon dan berdoa dalam balutan kecemasan. Regulus dengan insting yang paling baik bahkan menerka-nerka siapa pemenangnya, namun sejauh ini, Harry yang kekuatannya terbangun itu mengungguli pertarungan.

"Aku harap, kalian juga tidak macam-macam seperti ini." Suara baritone menginterupsi kecemasan mereka. Dan dengan kompak, Cedricc, Regulus, Hermione dan Lupin menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Sirius dengan seorang nenek tua yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sirius?!" Pekik Regulus.

"Padahal kita sudah sejauh ini..." Keluh Lupin.

"Oh ayolah, Regulus, Moony. Jangan bermain-main seperti ini, kemarilah." Goda Sirius sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap dua nama yang di sebut lari kedalam pelukan.

Namun, entah mengapa keringat mulai bercucuran di sekitar tubuh Regulus dan dengan terpaksa, Regulus maju kedepan untuk melindungi mereka, padahal sudah jelas reaksi tubuhnya itu karena ia tahu betapa kuat anak tertua Black itu.

"Jadi begitu, Regulus. Entah apa yang bocah Diggory itu beri padamu, tapi aku akan melayanimu." Ujar Sirius, melangkahkan kakinya di depan dan juga ikut mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Sirius! Kau tidak boleh gegabah! Dia saudaramu." Bagshot berusaha untuk menentang adanya duel ini. Ya, ia tak mau kehilangan meski salah satu dari anak-anaknya itu.

"Tidak, Nyonya. Regulus yang sekarang, bukan Regulus yang patuh seperti dulu lagi." Ujar Sirius dan bersiap untuk berduel dengan adik tersayangnya itu.

0o0

"Ohok! Ohok!" Pemuda tampan, sang penguasa itu hanya bisa terbaring, batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Ha—Harr—" Pemuda itu terus bersungut, mengangkat lengan kanannya seolah ingin meraih sang permaisuri yang masih berdiri di hadapannya yang menyedihkan itu. Entah jenis penyerangan apa yang di timpali Potter untuk pemuda yang tak berdaya itu.

"Kau—Orang seperti kau—"Harry menggertakan giginya. Sangat marah meski Draco sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Harry ... ohok—kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku—" Harry tertegun, mendengar suara parau ini berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan pilu. "Aku mohon, Honey—a-aku, ohok. Tanpamu, aku bukan apa-apa. Kumohon jangan pergi— aku pasti akan mati jika kau tidak—"

"Kau Gila Draco." Desis Harry masih tak kuasa dengan apa yang Dark Lord muda itu tangisi.

"Hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, Potter— jangan pergi—" Draco berhasil menggapainya dan hanya menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang sekarat itu.

"Draco—"Harry dilema. Ia juga tidak mengerti, sebenci apapun, ia tidak dapat membunuh pemuda yang sudah banyak memberikan kepiluan padanya. Apa mungkin, bahwa tanpa ia sadar, ia juga mencintainya?

"Harryku ... Aku mencintaimu ... kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku—" anak manja itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Dan entah apa yang ada di pikran Harry, iapun mulai menyusul kawanan seperjalanan untuk kaburnya nanti.

0o0

"Cukup! Regulus! Sirius!" Gertakan menggema keluar dari mulut sang nenek tua. Membuat kedua Black yang sedikit compang-camping itu menghentikkan duelnya sementara. "Aku tidaka tahu bagaimana pikiran kalian berjalan! Ini bukan harapanku, aku tak ingin kalian berdua bersaing satu sama lain."

"Tapi nyonya, Regulus mengkhianati kita." Ungkap Sirius terengah-engah.

"Mengkhianati katamu?! Coba kalian pikir! Apa kalian akan tetap hidup karena ada seorang Dark Lord?!Dunia yang terus gelap seperti ini? Bagiku, bersama anak-anakku dan 3 anak ramalan Paverrel, aku rasa sudah cukup, aku akan mengamankan kalian."

Semua tertegun. Ada benarnya apa yang di ucapkan nenek tua itu. Regulus tak perlu melihat Cedricc terluka hanya karena kekuasaan sang Dark Lord, dan semua yang ada disini mengerti, Draco Lucius Malfoy itu hanya butuh seorang Harry James Potter.

"Aku disini, kalian bagaimana?!" Harry datang dengan sihir transportasinya, dan betapa tak menyangka bahwa ia memikul Draco bersamanya.

"Harry!" Hermione terkejut mengapa Harry dengan beraninya membawa pria berbahaya itu bersamanya.

"Ano—aku rasa Malfoy—"

"Keputusanmu sangat tepat bocah Potter! Sekarang semua sudah lengkap. Biar aku yang urus sisanya." Ungkap Nona Bagshot semangat. "Wingardium Leviousa." Dan dengan seketika, gelembung mengitari mereka semua dan mulai menerbangkan mereka.

Jauh jauh jauh, jauh dari Manor, jauh dari Villa mewah Black, jauh dari bukit berbintang, jauh dari wilayah kegelapan.

Hingga mereka, berakhir di dunia yang sering di sebut-sebut, Dunia Muggle.

Dunia yang beresiko untuk semua penyihir yang akan mengurung semua kekuatan sihirnya. Dunia kelemahan. Dunia yang hanya manusia biasa tinggal, termasuk, mereka semua yang sudah pasti menerima resikonya.

...

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Perasaan nyaman langsung meruak pada tubuhnya yang terbaring di kasur empuk dalam ruangan berdekorasi sederhana dan berbau menenangkan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Malfoy?" Suara imut yang tak asing membuat Draco mengecilkan pupil matanya. Ia berharap, ia tidak salah dengar dan segera menoleh. Ia mendapatkan Harry Potternya berdiri bingung di samping ranjangnya.

"Honey!" Draco dengan segera memeluk pinggang kecil itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bagian sisi perut sang Potter. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Hiks! Harry!" ia terus menggelengkan wajahnya disana sambil membasahi baju Harry dengan air matanya.

Pandangan Harry Potter menyayu. Ia tak sangka lelaki yang berambisi menjadi Dark Lord demi mendapatkan dirinya, sangat gila padanya sampai seperti ini.

Dan sejenak Draco terbelalak saat ia rasakan tangan mungil membelai punggung, pundak dan rambut platinumnya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini." Ujar Harry lelmbut dan membuat Draco kembali menangis. Harry menyamakan posisinya dengan Draco sambil memegang pipi pucat lelaki itu, memandangnya sangat dalam namun terkesan lembut. "Draco Malfoy. Aku akan selalu disisimu, tapi aku minta satu hal, kau akan hidup bersamaku, tapi, kumohon, lepas semua yang kau punya demi diriku. Tinggallah disini bersamaku, aku akan belajar mencintaimu, jadi kumohon, jangan menjadi Dark Lord yang kejam lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan segala kesalahanmu karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki teman-temanku disisiku. Jadi berjanjilah, demi aku, demi bersamaku. Kumohon, jangan ada penderitaan dan kesakitan lagi ..." Pinta Harry sambil tak kuasa menahan Air yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Harry Potter ... aku berjanji ... aku akan lakukan apapun sampai kau menerima dan mencintaiku. Aku akan buang segalanya, apapun untuk menjadikanmu milikmu, apapun—" Draco merasa gembira sekaligus sedih dengan keterbukaan hati besar Harry Potternya. Ini yang selama ini Draco tunggu. Ia ingin Harry mencintainya. Ya, belajar mencintainya seperti ini.

"Aku akan pegang kata-katamu. Lagipula, aku sudah pesimis untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan akibat semua ulahmu. Biarlah kau bertanggung jawab dan me—mencintaimu."

"Harry!" Lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya Draco memeluk kekasih resminya itu. "Merlin! Apa aku bermimpi!? Apa benar ini kenyataan!? Apa sebenarnya aku sudah mati?! Apa ini benar-benar Harry Potter yang itu?!" Draco lagi-lagi menangis. Tidak menyangka apa yang sudah diperbuat olehnya dengan keji, membunuh kekasih Harry, keluarga Weasel, membunuh Dumbledore dan menyiksa lelaki itu dengan kejamnya di Manor, membuat Harry memaafkannya dengan segampang ini?! "Kau tidak mempermainkanku, Kan, Honey?!" Dan kini kebahagiaan itu menjadi pikiran gelisah akan kebohongan yang di duga sang mantan Dark Lord.

"Kau ini bilang apa?! Aku sudah beberapa tahun berada dalam pelukanmu! Yang aku tahu kau itu hanya terobsesi untuk memilikiku! Aku sudah jadi mi-milikmu sekarang! Kau sudah puas?!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau meyakinkannya dengan ciuman?"

"Ci-ciuman?! Kau ini baru saja bangun sudah minta yang aneh—"

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan kepentinganmu sendiri? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku?!"

"Su-sudah kubilang! Aku milikmu! Dan kau jadi milikku! Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Malfoy! Malfoy Ferret!" Harry berkata semalu mungkin dengan tingkah lelaki yang selalu menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, Potty." Draco bahkan merindukan panggilan itu. "Just Kissing. Seriously."

"Ju-Just Kissing, key?!" Harry meyakinkan. Dan saat itu, Draco memejamkan matanya dan ia mulai merasa, perasaan sebuah bibir mungil yang lembab mulai menempel pada bibirnya. Rasa Peach yang tidak asing, rasa lembut yang selalu ia rasakan dengan pemaksaan itu, kini beradu pelan dengan bibir kebangsawanannya.

"My Potter." Draco tanpa ragu mulai menarik Harry dalam pelukannya dan mulai melahap dan mendominasi. Dan tanpa segan mengecup daerah leher , tengkuk dan atas dada Harry yang mana ia paksa kemeja putih itu untuk terbuka.

"Ahn.. ahgt! Malfoy!" Harry berteriak keras setelah mengeluarkan peluh tidak tahan. Membuat Draco tertahan dari gerakannya dan melihat kearah Harry.

Wajah lelaki mungil itu memerah, bingkai kacamatanyapun agak turun karena keberingasan sejenak Draco tadi. Bibir mungilnya meringis dan keluar lantunan irama marah dari sana. Membuat Draco menyimpulkan, kemarahan Harry saat ini adalah sesuatu yang paling terimut sekaligus terseksi yang pernah Draco lihat.

Merlin, Draco percaya dan sangat senang karena Potter benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Just Kissing! Right?!"

"Oh Okay-Okay. I'm Sorry." Ungkap Draco sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Harry langsung merapikan kemejanya dan turun dari ranjang Draco.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan. Tunggu aku." Ungkap Harry masih dengan malu-malu dan segera keluar ruangan.

Melihat tingkah Harry yang imut, sangat imut, melupakan Draco tentang semua keluarga di bawah pimpinannya di dunia sihir. Bahkan ia tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Di pikiran dan hatinya hanya ada Harry Harry Harry, Harry Potter yang ada disisinya ...

...

Sudah seminggu sang Dark Lord, keluarga Black dan para tawanan menghilang. Semua keluarga Manor tetap mencari dan mencari keberadaan keturunan tunggal MALFOY itu. Tak ada yang menemukannya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka semua sekarang. Bahkan tak ada seorang ahlipun yang bisa mendeteksinya.

Ah ya, rupanya karena lawan mereka adalah Bagshot. Generesi legenda dan paling tertua.

Dan kini, Draco hanya meninggalkan gelar "The Lost Dark Lord."

...

Dear You, Draco.

I See You. Aku mendekapmu. Aku akan menemanimu.

Disisa hidupku. Demi kebahagiaan kau dan aku.

Kebahagiaan teman-temanku.

Apapun yang kita lalui nanti. Aku tak tahu.

Aku bahkan tak yakin.

Tapi, aku paling tahu. Karenamu.

Wajah tampanmu. Sifat memimpinmu. Kekuatan hebatmu. Ras vampire yang mengalir dari darahmu. Kebangsawan Malfoy yang terus mengikutimu. Anak pertama dalam ramalan Paverell.

Kau.

Kau yang membuatku menjadi berantakkan seperti ini.

Antara kebencian yang terkubur dalam dan cinta yang mulai tumbuh.

I Feel You.

Sentuhanmu. Sifat dominanmu. Faktor hebatmu membahagiakanku.

Menikmati dalam setiap desahan dan penyiksaan.

Rasa yang tiada banding dan tak bisa terucap.

Hanya kau yang memberikannya. Hanya kau yang bisa.

Perasaan menjijikkan semua menghilang.

Mungkin karena itu adalah kau.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

My Dragon.

My Master.

My Malfoy.

I Wish. Rasanya, otakku tak bisa lagi berpikir.

Mengapa kau? Mengapa karena kekuatan cintamu?

Ah. Sudahlah. Beginipun tak masalah.

Karena aku sudah tak mau memikirkan kenyataan lagi.

Aku tidak mau menjadi sesuatu yang tertekan karena tersakiti.

Aku akan menerima segalanya.

Kau.

You are.

Seseorang yang mungkin akan mengukir setiap kenangan bersamaku.

Ya. Untuk saat ini. Sampai saat nanti.

Ku terima. I Love You.

Your Harry James Potter.

-THE END-

Tampan Tampan Tampan ~

Perasaan pas editing kok banyak kata itu ya? Wkwkwk, ya ya ya, Draco sama Cedricc kan emang tampan.

Haduh ga habis pikir gimana caranya buat akhir yang Happy Endingnya bener-bener buat kedua belah pihak (Harry-Draco) Happy. Jadi, ya inilah hasilnya.

Yap. Meski telat seribu tahu /plak/ saya sudah buat sekuelnya ~ hehehe, butuh waktu 5hari untuk mengeluarkan segala ide terpendam dan menjadi sebuah cerita seperti ini /curcol/

As I Wish. Draco and Harry must be Happy ~

Jaa~ intip kotak reviu and write~ fav ^^


End file.
